


i've got a soul for sale

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Costumes, Top Shiro (Voltron), Various background characters - Freeform, devil tail butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: Shiro is firmly distracted by Keith's beauty. Though, that's not unusual for him and time apart does only make the heart grow fonder...But, then there's also thatdress. It's so short that his focus never stood a chance.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	i've got a soul for sale

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Soul 4 Sale" by Simon Curtis. (Not meant to have much to do with the fic, but the line felt fitting.)
> 
> If you want images of the costumes beforehand, they can be found in the end notes.

Something sat in the air. It wasn’t exactly heavy, yet it lingered with enough weight that it managed to keep him distracted.

“Shiro? Earth to Shiro,” he barely registers the slim hand waving in front of his face, “you home in there?”

Truth is, he’s been out of it all night. The Halloween party wasn’t supposed to be too abnormal, just a small group and a way to hang out after so long apart. Allura and Coran were especially excited, having gone on a large shopping spree to cover the New Altean castle in decorations. It was a bit over the top, but even he had to admit it had a lot of charm. There were pumpkins scattered all about with varying carved and drawn on expressions, along with fake spider-webs and paper bats hanging from the ceiling. He saw a few fake skeletons of varying species, though he couldn’t recognize the majority of them. It was easy to see just how much they enjoyed themselves with the amount of thought put into the event. Of course, _someone_ has more of his attention tonight.

The fingers tapping on his forehead are enough to jolt him back down to the planet. He intelligently answers with “Huh?”

Almost everyone had rather classic costumes. Coran was dressed like he was in a rock band and Hunk kept it classic by dressing up like Han Solo from those older Star Wars movies. Lance somehow managed to convince Allura to dress as Morticia and Gomez Addams, even though he’s not quite sure she understands the reference. It was still a nice look for them and he thought it was rather romantic. Pidge came in something that looked more like well-done cosplay than a costume, but it still suited her well. The character is from a show he’s never seen, something about superheroes and explosions that he couldn’t quite keep up with.

And then there’s _Keith_.

Somehow the other man got a hold of what is, supposedly, a sexy devil costume. The only thing that made that obvious were the black horns on a headband and a tail that he _hoped_ was attached to the interior of the fabric. (The other option would just make his head spin off.) He can barely call it clothing, to be completely honest. It was black cloth with several buttons on the left and right sides; it barely passed his ass, further teased by see-through, thigh-high socks and heels that brought his height up a few inches. Keith, for some reason, had unfastened the top and bottom portions of the right side. Only about three or four buttons are actually holding it together and it is unfairly distracting. _Keith_ is unfairly distracting on his own, but this just makes it far more difficult. 

All Shiro can manage to do is try his best to think about anything other than feeling smooth, exposed skin. It’s all there, right in front of him as he commands Shiro’s attention. Each inch teases him and all he wants to do is touch it.

His forehead is tapped once again. “Sorry, could you repeat that?” He felt bad, making Keith say the same exact thing over and over again, but he honestly had no idea what was said.

Luckily, the younger doesn’t seem to mind. “I wanna know what you think.” Keith does a little twirl to show it off. The dress rides up a bit higher on his thigh as he moves and Shiro’s brain struggles to stay present. To make matters worse, he sees the slightest hint of lace with the tail tucked underneath. He _already_ struggled to keep his thoughts innocent, but it’s proving even more difficult.

The guilt he feels seeps into his bone. He knows he shouldn’t be looking at Keith like this. Not only is it just 

Keith having once said _I love you_ to his clone rings in his head, always leaving him with a wonder if it’s really the same as what he feels. Of course, the precursor of _You’re my brother_ mocks him and leaves him feeling awful about the way he looks at his friend.

“I-It looks good, Keith.”

Keith’s blush is far too pretty. How can someone so beautiful exist? “Thanks.” It’s soft, but he clears his throat and the tone shifts, “Romelle helped a lot. You know, between us, I think she’s really getting into treating me like a son.”

He looks over at where Keith gestures. Romelle and Krolia are standing, talking to Hunk in a corner near the food. Their costumes are easily recognizable as a version of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask; his grandmother showed him the series a long time ago, it was one of her favorites and he always had a bit of a soft spot for it. Romelle suits the character with her long blond hair styled perfectly like Usagi’s and Krolia’s own demeanor matches that of Mamoru’s. He should probably compliment them on the outfits before the party ends.

“Funny thing,” Keith’s words easily draw his attention yet again, “we were looking around a few stores for costume parts and people automatically thought we were a couple. You should’ve seen the looks on their faces when I told them she’s my step-mom.” His laughter rings like bells in Shiro’s ear. It’s so contagious that he can’t help but join in. Fuck, he could listen to it forever.

Still, the thought of Keith being with anyone else makes it feel like when he was punched in the Arena again. 

He’s been trying his best to get over it, Keith is far too good for him anyway and he’s never been good at relationships. His best friend deserves so much better. Someone who hasn’t left him alone as much as he has, or maybe just someone who doesn’t have a clone who tried to kill him.

In order to keep his friendship intact, though, he has to try to hide his growing erection. When the blood first started flowing down there, he thought that his choice in tight briefs would be enough to hide it until it went away. Of course, that guess was a long shot when Keith is involved and looking like a wet dream come to life. So far, he’s shifted his body in odd ways and even tried some multiplication tables to distract his mind, but nothing seems to be working. All he can do is hope Keith doesn’t notice it.

“If you think about it, we kind of match.”

It takes Shiro a moment to realize what he means. In all honesty, he forgot what he was even wearing. The costume started as a regular-looking priest, something Matt had shoved on him and he didn’t know how to say no. Then again, not like he really had any ideas of his own and it was already tailored with his prosthetic in mind. The pants were a perfect fit, but the undershirt didn’t quite fit underneath (or at all), so he was forced to wear the jacket alone. He had hoped that the extra cross patterned fabric that went over was distracting enough.

Between the colors and themes of their costumes, he can see what Keith means. Dare he say, they look like it was planned out like the _couples_ here.

The fantasies of if they had planned their looks together invade his mind. He could see themselves hiding together in a corner and whispering throughout the night, ignoring the world around them. Not that they _aren’t_ doing that per say, but he imagines it would feel different somehow if they were together. Plus, he could have the added benefit being allowed to keep a hand on Keith’s waist.

“BOBBING FOR APPLES!” Lance’s yell from the other side of the large room makes them both jump a bit. “COME NOW OR MISS OUT.”

They exchange looks, something all too familiar with the fellow Paladin’s actions. More often than not Keith doesn’t care to engage in most activities, preferring to watch from the sidelines. Shiro is usually a bit more likely to humor them, but he can’t say this sounds like anything but a mess. Though he can’t imagine participating and definitely wouldn’t mind missing out to keep talking to Keith. 

Suddenly, they’re pushed together by force. Everything moves in slow motions as they fall to the ground. In order to protect Keith, he turns their bodies so his back hits the floor first. It’s a hard landing that he doesn’t mind taking for them. He can hear Hunk apologizing and Keith saying it’s okay, but he can only focus on the feeling of their bodies pressed together. It is like the rest of the world fades away around them and all he can see is Keith. He looks beautiful like this, flushed from embarrassment and lips open a bit in shock.

Between them, Keith is the first to speak again, “You okay?”

He nods, not trusting his voice. It will only betray him if he tries to make a sorry attempt at speaking. Keith shifts a bit and Shiro realizes in that very moment that his best friend can clearly feel his hard-on pressed against him. His brain tries to shift between excuses, unable to come up with something that makes sense while also not letting Keith know what he feels. His guilt from before comes back in full force and he knows that it will only be his fault that their friendship falls apart.

“You wanna,” Keith’s face flushed a deeper reddish-purple, “I dunno, maybe move somewhere a bit more private?”

Somehow he hadn’t noticed this before. He’d been so caught up staring at _Keith_ that he didn’t realize that the violet-eyed man was downright undressing him with his eyes in return. His brain unhelpfully supplies that maybe the blush was never from _embarrassment_. The guilt he was just feeling somehow disappears in an instant as his brain accepts this amazing reality.

It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with reality, but once it does he immediately prepares to carry Keith in his arms and gets up off the ground. He’s been hoping for this moment for so long, he’s not going to spend another second waiting. There is a moment where he knows he yells some bullshit about checking on Keith’s ankle (though it is perfectly fine), but it’s hard to tell if anyone believes them. He just hopes that they’re not _too_ obvious.

In the end, they don’t make it too far. Their eyes meet again a few feet into the hall and he can’t help but meet plusher lips to his own.

It’s a bit clumsy, but there is something a bit more charming about that. Shiro doesn’t know how much experience Keith has at all and this kiss… Well, this kiss makes him doubt it’s much. He’s definitely making up for any inexperience with enthusiasm that he’s positively charmed by. There’s a thrill in the thought that _he_ could be the first. That no one else has ever touched him. It’s hard to believe that no one else has kissed the beautiful man in his arms, that no one else has taken a chance to try to make Keith theirs. Keith is the most amazing person in the entire universe and anyone would be lucky to be with him. _He_ is lucky to be with him and have his attention.

Eventually they have to break apart to breathe. It feels like relief and exhilaration all at once. It’s nothing like he’s ever experienced with anyone else, a magnetism that’s been calling to him for so long. To know that his attraction to Keith is reciprocated to some capacity is amazing.

“Shiro, please,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s mouth, “I need- I need…” Shiro doesn’t allow him to finish the sentence, instead slotting their lips together again.

He can already tell that this will be addicting. It shouldn’t be a surprise, yet it still is.

Keith begins to shift in his arms and moves from the bridal-carry he had him in to put them chest-to-chest. His own hands easily find themselves under muscular, yet plush thighs. The feeling of Keith’s skin in his hands feels amazing. He has never been more grateful that his current prosthetic arm allows him to feel better than anything else could ever really get him than right now. With little thought, he presses Keith up to the nearest wall- at this point, he couldn’t care less if anyone sees them.

As they break apart for air, Shiro can’t find it in him to wait longer. He can feel the way their erections press against each other, how the heat seeps through their clothes. The white haired man moves his hand up and feels the lace he got a peak of previously, then tries to move it down just enough for him to be able to get better access to that amazing ass.

When he moves it down Keith’s legs, the tail's own weight manages to make it slide out from where it was caught by the underwear. The way it hits against the wall with a solid thump, but with the yelling he can still hear from the other room, it’s clear that no one else is paying attention.

He slips his fingers in, intent on just pulling the plug out the hole and getting his fingers in there. Keith’s pretty moans are far too distracting. The moment he put them in the sounds were like a siren calling for him to keep the stretch going a bit longer. Keith starts to nip at his neck and he’ll surely have _many_ marks to show for this tomorrow. He can feel the way the other man’s hands are grasping at his shoulder and back, trying to hold on even though Shiro’s arms are more than enough to keep him off the ground. After moving his fingers alongside the plug for a few minutes, he slowly pulls it out completely out and holds it by the middle to keep it from dragging on the ground. As he debates the merit of using his fingers a bit longer, Keith’s voice speaks directly into his ears.

“Shiro,” nails dig further into his back, “just fuck me now.”

While he trusts Keith’s judgement, he’s still not sure how good of an idea it is. To make sure it’s not just the lust talking, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, “Are you sure?” 

“Shiro, I’ve been waiting nearly a decade to get that dick in me. I’ll be fine.”

His mouth goes dry with the implications, or maybe it’s just an exaggeration. Still, he can’t help his groan nor the quick trust of his dick inside the tight hole. There’s just an impulse to give Keith everything he wants and if that happens to be his dick, then he is more than willing to follow orders. Then again, Keith could ask him to circle the Earth several times over and he’d do that, too. This is likely more satisfying for _both_ of them.

Hands grasp at fabric and skin like their going to rip each other’s souls out of their bodies. Shiro may have already died once, but he’d trust his soul in Keith’s hand any day. His hips thrust with no hesitation- each movement is done with just enough care so that he’s not hurting Keith, but fast enough that he’s sure Keith won’t complain. Based on what he’s seen and heard so far, he can tell the man would definitely complain if he thought Shiro was going too easy on him right now. There is still a part of him that worries that his size is too much for Keith, but the moans and whimpers for more just keep him going.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to go slower, though. He wants to lay Keith down in a bed of roses and make love to him for an entire night. That part of him has dreamt of their first date for years, even in death, and has even fantasized weddings. He wants an entire future with Keith, whatever that entails. Taking things slower sounds so much more rational, but he can’t deny that this feels right for them. That this being their first time together is perfect because it’s _them_. Being with Keith in any way just feels like second nature.

“Shiro, Shiro,” his name is chanted off those plush lips like a prayer. 

He spits into his free hand, then wraps it around Keith’s dick. It’s smaller and easily fits in his palm, giving him enough ability to move it just right for Keith to feel more pleasure. He wants all of his attention on the beauty in his arms. The dress is hiked up to fully expose the lovely legs and ass, the top still open just enough to tease the flushed skin that lies beneath. He can see the way the horns on top of his head skew and nearly fall off from the rhythm they set. The moment he hits Keith’s prostate is obvious by the change in his cries, the way his body shakes in his arms. He welcomes that marks that Keith is making, claiming him as his. Shiro also selfishly hopes that he can leave some of his own- whether just bruises or later-made marks of his own, he’ll have to wait and see.

“I love you,” Shiro says it with so much ease, as if he’s piloting a ship or reciting engrained rules from the Garrison. But in this case the words carry so much more weight and mean so, so much more that he can’t even begin to describe. Love only scratches the surface for what he feels for Keith, but he wants to say it every opportunity he gets. It feels obvious in that moment that the other man likely feels the same, that it doesn’t make sense for him to say all he has if he didn’t feel _something_ similar. And if it isn’t love yet? Well, he wouldn’t object to having to work for it.

Keith looks at him with so much adoration; it wraps around his heart and captures him even further under a spell. Any doubt is easily stripped away. Then, he hears a sweeter, “I love you, too, Shiro.” Tears are beaded at the corners of his eyes, hopefully from emotion and not pain.

He slows his trusts. They’re purposeful and aim towards the same spot that made Keith squirm before. He knows he’s close, but he wants to get Keith off first. The younger’s pleasure matters more in this moment and he tries to time the movements of both his hand and hips _just_ right.

It’s a faded whisper of “I’m cumming,” that signals it. He pumps his hand one, two more times and ropes of cum flow out and into his hand. Some splatters on him and Keith that will definitely be impossible to brush off as anything else, but he doesn;t mind right now. Now? His hips increase once again to chase his own orgasm. He was close before, but the blissed out expression on Keith’s face only gets him closer. It’s within the same minute that he finds his own release, filling the black-haired man in turn and feeling some of it even leak around him. He’s not sure if his expression matches Keith’s at all, but he’s sure it must be pretty close.

They stay there, bodies locked together and breaths intertwined. It feels like they were meant to be together like this. He had always wondered if they were a planet and their moon before, always orbiting, but never quite together. Now, though, he realizes it’s different. They’re more like two stars that came together, only to create an entire galaxy around them. It’s like they’re just meant to be.

As much as he wants to stay here, they probably have to get back to the party at some point and definitely need to clean up. When he begins to pull out, Keith lets out a cry. He can’t stay inside (even though he wants to so, so badly), but he quickly remembers the weight of the tail plug in his hand. He adjusts it in his hand so that he’s holding the base and inserts it immediately after his dick is out. Though it seems to placate some part of Keith, he knows that both of them miss the feeling. Call it intuition, but it feels too strong to deny it. 

“You know,” Keith speaks up after catching his breath, but the eyes he makes at Shiro are hypnotizing, “I overheard you were going to stay the night, mind if I stick around with you?”

He is so entranced that he can barely answer, trying to make even a sound of agreement, but only being able to let out a very unhelpful, “Uh...”

“I mean, you don’t… have to feel obligated… or anything. I just thought that-”

The speed he recovers in that moment and interrupts could rival some of his former race times, “Keith, I would love that.” It’s hard to imagine someone _wouldn’t_ want that, he’d have to be an idiot if he wouldn’t want to spend any moment he could with Keith. He starts to let go of the shorter man’s legs to let him to the ground, but instead the thin legs wrap tighter around his waist. Rather than asking, he takes the hint and carries him off to his room. 

As much as they should go back, he thinks spending some much needed time alone together would better suit them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's costume is based on [this dress from youvimi](https://www.youvimi.com/products/sexy-nurse-suit-short-skirt-suit-yv42723), while the plug is basically a black, thinner version of one from [Monster Cocks](https://www.monster-cocks.com/product/devil-tail-butt-plug/). Shiro's is loosely based on [this one](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/mens-sexy-priest-costume.html), except an open jacket instead of a vest.
> 
> Okay, so Halloween is over, but it's only a day(-ish) after and a lot happened day-of that didn't allow me to actually finish+publish it. Plus, it's technically not _that_ long after and I don't want to wait another year to post this, so here it is! Anyway, the concept for this fic came to me and I just had to write it, especially after I saw that dress. I don't know why, but the call to put Keith in it just screamed at me until I did it. I may add another chapter or sequel in the future, but as of now it’s just going to remain stand-alone fic.
> 
> It's my first time actually writing Sheith (though I've shipped it for a long time now), so I'm still trying to get the hang of writing them and hope I did them enough justice this time around. All mistakes are my own, but I hope you all enjoyed the fic and any feedback (kudos/bookmarks/comments) is always appreciated! Feel free to talk to me about Sheith (or other things) on Twitter [@chaoticallybi](https://twitter.com/chaoticallybi/status/1323133373196439552)!


End file.
